<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《妥协》C16 by dadakm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491514">《妥协》C16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadakm/pseuds/dadakm'>dadakm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>C16补档, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadakm/pseuds/dadakm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金泰亨/朴智旻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《妥协》C16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《妥协》<br/>by哒哒<br/>新年快乐，新年平安！<br/>        金泰亨看到了什么呢？<br/>        金泰亨看到两个男人在接吻，其中一个还是同班同学田柾国，虽然大家都说帅哥爱和帅哥一起玩，但他们两个着实不熟。和金泰亨的乐观开朗又温和好脾气不同，另一位校草田柾国就是典型的“坏男孩”代表，一头张扬的酒红色头发，换女朋友比换衣服勤，一辆哈雷驰骋校园酒吧。<br/>         但是，从来没听说过田柾国有男朋友啊。<br/>         一闭眼，脑子里全是两个人吻得难舍难分的样子，田柾国身上那个男生一手摩挲在他的后脖，一手游走在田柾国胸部，腹部，舌尖细细描绘着田柾国的嘴唇，两人的睫毛相互扑扇着，似乎还有隐隐约约的呻。吟。声。金泰亨也不是觉得恶心，反而口干舌燥的，心里觉得躁动。隐隐觉得下。半。身的欲望有些勃。起，金泰亨心里暗骂了自己一声，蹑手蹑脚地从床上起来。<br/>        “泰亨？”<br/>        “啊！”被朴智旻吓到一脚踩滑了坐到地上的金泰亨痛呼一声。<br/>        “你没事吧！”听到金泰亨的惨叫，朴智旻急忙坐了起来，摸手机打开手电筒，“这会儿熄灯了，你去厕所吗？我给你打手电筒。” <br/>        “不用不用，我自己可以，你睡吧，早点休息。”金泰亨急忙从地上爬起来生怕朴智旻发现自己的不对劲，摸黑冲进了厕所。<br/>        身下zhang得生疼，金泰亨褪了裤子，小心地握住，开始lu动。他不敢发出声音，生怕吵醒了睡着的朴智旻，不然场面会非常尴尬。临近欲望的边缘，金泰亨眼前突然浮现出那晚朴智旻白衣白绸起舞的模样。<br/>        “嗯……哈，哈……嗯啊……”<br/>        金泰亨愣愣地看着地上和手上的白浊，他刚刚居然想起了朴智旻？<br/>        随后的两天，金泰亨总是看着朴智旻出神，朴智旻看向他时又欲盖弥彰地移开视线。朴智旻对于室友的反常有些无奈但也没说什么，毕竟他和金泰亨关系也不算太亲近，不好多问。</p><p>        年末的时候，各个社团和学生会部门总是有各种聚餐，朴智旻参加了两个社团，一个学生会部门，关系好的朋友也多，年末聚餐自然多了起来。金泰亨守了几天寝室终于也迎来了摄影社的聚餐。恰巧朴智旻音乐社社长和摄影社社长是一对儿，并且酷爱做红娘，两人一合计，干脆一起聚餐，一起联谊，切实提高社团脱单率。<br/>        朴智旻和金泰亨一起打车到了聚餐的地方。看着这粉红色的店铺招牌，两个人对视了一眼，同时笑了出来，两位社长可真是用心良苦。<br/>        “会玩儿。”朴智旻评价。<br/>        “来了？快进来，男生坐这边！”两人走进包间，就看到男女分别坐到了长桌的两边。在场的女生看到走进来的朴智旻和金泰亨眼神一下亮了起来，眨着星星眼期待着两个大帅哥可以坐在自己对面。<br/>           “来来来，我们校草大人和首席大人位置随便挑！”好不容易盼来了校园风云人物，怎么都要闹两番。<br/>        两个人面面相觑，有些尴尬。说实在的，在场的人他们都没什么兴趣，也不想引起绯闻，真是坐谁对面都不行。<br/>        “要不坐对面也没人的空位？”金泰亨伏到朴智旻耳旁说。<br/>        朴智旻被激得打了个抖，他耳朵有些敏感，金泰亨刚刚说话喷洒的热气弄得他耳朵痒痒的，嗓音低沉心里好像也痒痒的。<br/>         “嗯。”<br/>         两人干脆坐在了长桌的桌尾。在场的男生一片唏嘘，笑两人眼光高，心里也松了一口气，有这两人的话，竞争太强不易上位。女孩子们看到两个大帅哥都没坐到自己对面，撇了撇嘴有些失望。<br/>         “成雅和雪彬刚刚说来不了了，怎么办，缺两个女孩啊。”音乐社社长李苒苒打了电话进来，无奈地说。<br/>        本来这次聚会说要来的人刚好男女成双成对，她和男朋友才订在了这个情侣餐厅，搞了这次联谊，没成想两个女孩临时请假，现在就单出了两个男孩。一个校草一个首席，虽然两个人也不愁找女朋友但是单出来，有趣的活动就没法进行了啊，可不能冷落了两个校园男神。<br/>        “哎呀，既然这样，智旻来坐这边！你就和泰亨一对儿吧！”李苒苒笑盈盈地看着她的社员。<br/>        “啊？不好吧，我和泰亨单着就行啊，没关系的。”朴智旻尴尬地笑了笑，知道社长就是看热闹不嫌事大。<br/>        “这有什么！哎呀，玩游戏而已啦，多多参与嘛！”摄影社社长吴灏立马帮着女朋友说话。<br/>        “对啊，对啊，一起玩儿嘛，单着多没意思啊，刚刚就伤了我们这么多女孩子的心，再不添点乐子可就过分了吧！”李苒苒知道朴智旻脸皮薄又心肠软，故作失望地说。<br/>        “一起来嘛！”“玩游戏而已啊！”“添乐子乐子！”<br/>        “玩起来玩起来！”<br/>        大家都开始起哄，一副不从不罢休的样子。<br/>        金泰亨和朴智旻无奈地对视了一眼。<br/>        “好啦好啦，我们投降！”朴智旻挠了挠头，走到金泰亨对面坐下。<br/>        看着两人配合，李苒苒满意地点点头回到自己位子上坐下，吩咐可以上菜了。<br/>         从喝酒开始，朴智旻和金泰亨就觉得刚刚就应该拍拍屁股走人。酒是特调鸡尾酒，浅粉色到透明的渐变，一片柠檬插在杯沿，杯底沉着干枯玫瑰，很漂亮也很暧昧的酒。<br/>        “呐，现在，轻轻抿一口柠檬。”李苒苒以身作则，先抿了一口柠檬，酸得她牙疼。<br/>        剩下的人也听话照做。朴智旻耐酸，几个女生都笑着说太酸了，他却没什么感觉，金泰亨苦着脸，用舌头轻轻碰了一下，立马酸得全身蜷缩。<br/>        “然后喝小口酒吧，慢慢地来。”李苒苒满意地点点头，继续说。<br/>        酒的口感很好，微酸过后带着丝丝甜味，入口中又好像冒着咕噜咕噜气泡，就像可乐一样。<br/>       “现在喝多一点，把粉色的部分喝完。度数很低，放心喝。”李苒苒拿起酒杯喝了一大口，喝完后和男朋友交换了一个甜蜜蜜的眼神。<br/>       粉色的部分是很清爽的甜味，和外表柔情蜜意的浅粉色不同，喝起来像是炎炎夏日的橘子汽水，甘甜清透，最后的气泡在口腔的每一寸轻轻敲打，让人嘴巴酥酥麻麻的，忍不住再来一口。<br/>        “好了，喝完吧。”李苒苒看大家表情不错，又开始下一步。<br/>        透明的部分开始没有什么味道，像是白开水，到后面又是微微的苦味，再到后面越来越苦，然后又漫出淡淡的玫瑰花香，继而在整个口腔里爆炸开来，张口闭口都是玫瑰花的馥郁甜蜜。 <br/>        “It is love.”一个女生轻声感叹。<br/>        “是呢，这杯酒是老板的招牌作品，"my lover"，据说是恋人不幸去世后的作品。”李苒苒点点头。<br/>        sour,sweet,bobble,icy,bitter,rose，<br/>        It is my lover. </p><p>🌹🌹🌹希望不要白嫖哦🌹🌹🌹<br/>🍀🍀要艾特的宝贝们留下ID就可以啦🍀🍀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>